Recently, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, flip chip type semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted (flip chip-connected) on a substrate by means of flip chip bonding have been widely utilized. In such flip chip connection, a semiconductor chip is fixed to a substrate in a form where a circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to an electrode-formed face of the substrate. In such a semiconductor device or the like, there may be a case where the back surface of the semiconductor chip is protected with a protective film to prevent the semiconductor chip from damaging or the like (see, Patent Document 1 to 10).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-166451    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-006386    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-261035    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2007-250970    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-158026    Patent Document 6: JP-A-2004-221169    Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-214288    Patent Document 8: JP-A-2004-142430    Patent Document 9: JP-A-2004-072108    Patent Document 10: JP-A-2004-063551
However, in order to protect a back surface of a semiconductor chip by the protective film, it is necessary to add a new step for attaching the protective film to the back surface of the semiconductor chip obtained in a dicing step. As a result, the number of steps increases and production cost and the like increase. Accordingly, for the purpose of reducing the production cost, the present inventors have developed a dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface. The dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface has a structure including a dicing tape having a base material and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on the base material, and a film for flip chip type semiconductor back surface formed on the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the dicing tape. At the production of the semiconductor device, the dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface is used as follows. First, a semiconductor wafer is attached onto the film for flip chip type semiconductor back surface in the dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface. Next, the semiconductor wafer is diced to form a semiconductor element. Subsequently, the semiconductor element is peeled from the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the dicing tape and picked up together with the film for flip chip type semiconductor back surface and then the semiconductor element is flip chip-connected onto an adherend such as a substrate. Consequently, a flip chip type semiconductor device is obtained.
However, in the dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface described in the above, in the case where close adhesiveness of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer with the film for flip chip type semiconductor back surface is high, picking-up of the semiconductor element becomes difficult in some cases. Moreover, there may be considered a method of using a radiation-curable type pressure-sensitive adhesive layer as the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and radiation-curing the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer at the picking-up of the semiconductor element to improve the picking-up property, but there is a case where warp occurs over the whole dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface due to curing and contraction of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.